


« scarlet »

by thomas_and_friends_but_without_friends



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomas_and_friends_but_without_friends/pseuds/thomas_and_friends_but_without_friends
Summary: «his life was overflowing with scarlet.»↳ ausport; drabblethis is a translation of my work, originally posted in Polish on wattpad[I tried, ok. English is difficult and the way of creating sentences is so different from how you do it in Polish - and when you try to translate it, you're like"what the actual fuck."LOVE YOU GUYS HAVE A GOOD DAY <3]
Relationships: Austria/Portugal (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	« scarlet »

_**❝the crying sound is flowing with the wind...❞** _

_**_______________________________________________________________________** _

_**_____________________________________** _

His life was overflowing with scarlet.

Scarlet carnations and scarlet wine, and soft lips, and lights illuminating his bedroom at night. Aura and thoughts. Roses right next to a photo of a man, whom he gave his equally scarlet heart.

_Afonso Ferreira._

A man with golden eyes and golden heart, blending so perfectly with the scarlet of life of Mr Edelstein. The Austrian loved this combination, just as he loved a vision, in which he would become one with Mr Ferreira.

A fuzzy, distant and unachievable vision.

That's why, before the gold turned black, he sprinkled it with scarlet; and united forever what was ment to stay saparated.

And only carnations and lips, which he loved more than anything, faded ruthlessly in his eyes.

_**_______________________________________________________________________** _

_**_____________________________________** _

_**❝... your absent picture destroys my soul.❞** _


End file.
